Dar
Dar is the security officer aboard the Bargarean Jade. Whether Dar’s species is entirely non-gender binary or that's just how they personally identify is unknown, but that’s really none of your business either way. Dar was previously a smuggler before being caught by the Federated Alliance and given an ultimatum, work for the Alliance or face death. Dar is immensely strong, though always seems to have an excuse not to actually protect the crew. In a major story arc spanning the entirety of Season 3, Dar's pregnancy and the birth of their offspring Horsehat (and the synchronous return of Beano) is played out. Morphology Dar is an approximately 12ftDown With the Emperor! tall alien covered in furry scales, have talons on their chestWelcome Aboard the Bargarean JadePro of Cons, and have many chutes and flapsAll Hail the Federated Alliance!. The flaps are the entry points into Dar's body and the chutes are the exit points.There Are No Second Chances When angry, their chest talons stick straight out.Allen: Resurrection Dar is equally as male as they are female.Altar Boy Thanks to their chutes and flaps, Dar's species is roughly 50% empty spaceJumped by a Shark. This empty space is not made for food storageThe New Norm. Dar (and presumably all of her species) does not possess a skull in the region of their head, rather, their brain is located elsewhere in their bodyDependents Day (episode). Dar's species drinks sandJan with a Van. Dar possesses metamorphic genitalia that can take any shape, which allows them to have sex with pretty much anyone or anything.What Happens on Magnifiku Dar has four hearts.X-Marse in Chimnacia Once every other moon cycle Dar "goes into heat," during which time their body reaches 485 degrees fahrenheit. This heat burns off any diseases or bacteria inside them.Assimilation is Futile Dar gets very tired and does not smell very good during this time. Whether the moon cycle to which Dar refers is a Tellurian moon cycle or one specific to their own planet is unclear. Members of Dar's species reproduce by parthenogenesis with their two-year reproduction cycle broken down into eight octomesters. Dar's pregnancy is accelerated when they consume multiple Bargie bouches (ingredients are only identified as neither garfon nor soy garfon) at Chez Bargez. Season 1 * Dar was being hunted by (and presumably is still being hunted by) the Marsha bounty hunters.Grt Milk? * Dar has jucked over 173 different species.It's Hard Out Here For a Blimp * They are a classically trained dancer.Dead Subquadrant's Got Talent * Dar hates children.There Are No Second Chances * Dar is related to everyone on their home planet.X-Marse in Chimnacia * On X-Marse, Dar's planet has the tradition of fighting one person to the death. * Has a 'pinky' - we don’t know what it is, but Nermut Bundaloy is very embarrassed by it.It's Hard Out Here For a Blimp * Has never jucked a Lird * Has at least 2 mattresses * Is about 50% empty space Season 2 * Dar used to be known by the name Norm/Little Norm and was a nerd in middle school. * They went to East Side School and graduated with the class of 4052. * Their first word was 'Death', not uncommon for their planet. * On their home world you marry someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and then only juck other people. * Dar's body contains blood. * Dar's species is considered a pre-existing condition when applying for health coverage, according to the Sentient Resources bureaucrat Takk'sys.Dependents Day (episode) Season 3 * When the crew reunites on Holowood at the beginning of Season 3, Dar is revealed to be six months pregnant, with the start of their pregnancy aligning time-wise somewhere around the end of Season 2.Down With the Emperor! Quotes References Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2